SERÁS EL AIRE
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: AU. Ash y su familia se han mudado a Cd. Altomare en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Lo que Ash no sabe es que va a encontrar todo lo contrario, una vez que conozca a la dueña de unos misteriosos ojos dorados. -Altomareshipping-
1. Ojos Dorados

**"SERÁS EL AIRE."**

Por Betty-Boop

* * *

**Resumen:** **AU**. Ash y su familia se han mudado a Cd. Altomare en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Lo que Ash no sabe es que va a encontrar todo lo contrario, una vez que conozca a la dueña de unos misteriosos ojos dorados.

**Parejas:** Altomareshipping - Ash/Latias (Si, Latias en su forma Pokémon! No quiero comentarios _Pokefílicos_, si no te gusta solamente no lo leas).

**Rating:** PG, por ahora.

**Dedicatoria:**A mi amiga _Dark Raikou-chan_, mi _Mamá_ y todos los _Fans_ de esta linda pareja que existan! ;-)

* * *

Era la última caja.

La dejó caer con cansancio sobre la cama de su nueva habitación. Se estiró y tras dar un largo suspiro se acostó a un lado de la caja, que contenía sus más amados recuerdos de Pueblo Paleta.

"Ash! Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien!" La voz de su madre es escuchó desde las escaleras. Ash ya se imaginaba a quien quería presentarle, seguramente a uno de los tantos vecinos que venían a darles la bienvenida...

"¿Tengo que hacerlo? ... Estoy tan cansado..." Y cerró sus ojos, queriendo relajarse por tan siquiera unos segundos.

"ASH!"

"Ya voy, ya voy!" Ash se levantó en seguida y salió casi corriendo. Al bajar las escaleras, Delia platicaba ligeramente con un señor, algo robusto, cabello canoso pero sus ojos se mostraban muy amables. Ash enseguida saludo, buen educado.

"Buenas tardes, Ash. Tu madre me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre ti, mi nombre es Lorenzo."

"Mucho gusto."

Delia sonrió, obviamente orgullosa de su bebé y después se dispuso a explicarle, "Lorenzo me estaba diciendo que trabaja en uno de los Museos más famosos de por aquí, que en cuanto terminemos de desempacar nos podría dar un tour. Qué te parece?"

"Muy bien! Gracias, Sr. Eso sería grandioso!" Ash se emocionó al instante.

"No hay problema, y llámame Lorenzo." Lorenzo le sonrió, algo sonrojado. Ash asintió energético. Delia de repente cambio su semblante a uno mas serio.

"Ash, entonces tenemos que desempacar lo antes posible."

"Oh, mamaaaaaá."

"Ash." Uso la tonada mas amenazadora posible y Ash solo pudo suspirar derrotado...

Lorenzo no pudo evitar reír suavemente al ver su interacción como madre e hijo. Lucían ser muy buenas personas, aunque la curiosidad por saber por que no se encontraba una figura paterna si le era muy insistente. Pero, enseguida decidió que eso no tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos.

"Entonces, me despido, yo también tengo cosas pendientes en mi carpintería." Y tenía que ir a darle una vuelta al Jardín... no había visto a sus... huéspedes desde anoche y tenía que asegurarse que estuvieran bien.

"Adiós, Lorenzo! Cuando terminemos, te llamaremos, está bien?"

"Me parece perfecto."

Una vez que Lorenzo se retiró, Delia cerró todas la puertas con llave. Ya era tarde, y aunque quería desempacar un poco, ya estaba cansada para recibir a mas visitas.

Ash decidió agarrar algún aperitivo antes del trabajo duro, y sacó del refrigerador un pedazo de pie de queso que le salía tan rico a su madre.

Pero, justo cuando se servía un vaso con leche, detuvo sus movimientos...

Volteó enseguida para sus espaldas, pero no había nada, ni siquiera su madre.

Ash pudo haber jurado que sintió una presencia vigilándolo...

Suspiró, convencido que era el cansancio jugando con su mente, y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para ayudar a su madre a desempacar, ignorante ante el hecho de que **si** había algo vigilándolo atentamente. Que, a decir verdad, lo siguió hasta su habitación y mientras platicaba con su mama, salió ese algo por las puertas del balcón que estaban abiertas de par en par...

* * *

**-Capitulo 1: Ojos Dorados.-**

* * *

**Hace mucho tiempo tuve un sueño**

**Lleno de una emoción desconocida**

**Y de mi misma descubrí el secreto,**

**El mas grande secreto de mi vida.**

**Soñé que un ángel me tomo del brazo**

**Me condujo a un jardín de extrañas flores**

**Y me dijo, poniendo una en mi mano:**

**"Esta será el mayor de tus amores."**

**Yo contemplé la flor: era una rosa**

**De exquisito perfume y colorido**

**Como si el ángel, aquella mas hermosa**

**Así la hubiera para mí escogido.**

**Desde el comienzo me contó la historia **

**de la semilla que al amor naciera,**

**cómo cantó, al brotar, toda la gloria**

**porque ella originó la primavera.**

**Cómo las aves, al celestial coro**

**Se unieron en divina melodía,**

**Cómo el mismo arco iris le dio tono**

**Cómo su aroma se creó ese día.**

**Y si en aquel raro jardín vivía**

**No era por su fragancia o su hermosura**

**Era porque creció sin una espina,**

**Sin una mancha, totalmente pura.**

**Alegró su belleza el cielo entero**

**Al llegar yo, su plenitud mostraba**

**Y adivinando el ángel mi secreto**

**Señaló hacia la flor y así me hablaba:**

**"Aunque parezca única, esta rosa**

**tiene en tu mundo su versión humana;**

**no ceses en tu búsqueda amorosa**

**que hallarla no será esperanza vana.**

**"Porque al instante sentirás al verla**

**que un pedazo de gloria a ti ha llegado**

**todo lo poseerás al poseerla**

**y se verá tu sueño realizado."**

**Callando el ángel me encontré despierta;**

**Los años transcurrieron lentamente**

**Pero aunque mi ilusión luciera muerta**

**Yo no podía apartarla de mi mente.**

**Luché, cómo luché! Por desterrarla**

**Me descubrió la vida mil caminos**

**Pero al final de todos me encontraba**

**Que ninguno llevaba a mi destino.**

**Hasta aquel día, marcado en mi existencia,**

**Que descubrí mi rosa duplicada**

**Y en la mágica luz de tu presencia**

**Vi mi ilusión en realidad plasmada.**

**Y un deseo formulé en aquel instante**

**Que todo lo borró de mi pasado:**

**Poder eternamente contemplarte**

**Poder permanecer siempre a tu lado.**

**Y que tu boca duerma entre mis labios**

**Que mis ojos acaricien tu mirar**

**Que se fundan mis dedos en tus manos**

**Que mi sueño nunca tenga que despertar.**

**Vivo por ti feliz, vivo extasiada**

**Que el presente por ti yo sólo vivo.**

**Porque eres tú el impulso que me anima**

**A ver la vida con todo su esplendor**

**En ti encontré la verdadera dicha**

**Junto a ti supe por fin qué es el amor.**

**Porque eres en verdad todo en mi vida**

**La mas perfecta flor entre las flores**

**Tengo por ti del cielo la sonrisa**

**Y el más grande de todos mis amores.**

**-"Mi Sueño", Conchita Unanue.-**

* * *

"Es eso una clase de fósil?" Ash preguntó mientras se agachaba para ver el suelo más detenidamente, donde el fósil se encontraba. Lorenzo comenzó a explicarle que eran fósiles de un antiguo Kabutos y un Aerodactyl que solía aterrorizar Altomare. Después los guió a el y su madre mas adelante, donde una clase maquina gigante descansaba.

"Lo llamamos el M.D.A... El Mecanismo de Defensa de Altomare." Y resultaba ser que hacia mucho tiempo había existido un entrenador maligno que solía aterrorizar la ciudad junto con Aerodactyl y Kabutos... Hasta que el Pokemon Legendario de nombre Latios llegó a la ciudad y con él trajo el agua. "Así ahogando a los Pokémons malos y convirtiendo nuestras calles en canales, de ahí proviene el nombre de Altomare. Poco después de eso, fue cuando se creo el M.D.A... Para asegurar que nadie mas viniera a perturbar la paz de la ciudad."

"Wow." Ash solo pudo articular al escuchar cada palabra.

"Que interesante." Delia le acompañó, completamente asombrada por la historia. Altomare le estaba gustando cada vez más.

Ash estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Desde un principio Altomare le había parecido una de las ciudades mas hermosas que podían existir. Ahora, estaba convencido que su madre y él habían hecho la decisión correcta. Se sentía conectado con la ciudad, como si ahí era donde siempre había pertenecido... Aunque si extrañaba Pueblo Paleta.

"Entonces, este es el lugar indicado para Ash." La voz de Lorenzo rompió con sus reverencias. El y su mamá lo estaban mirando, como si estuvieran esperando a que dijera algo. Ash parpadeó mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por recordar de que estaban hablando minutos antes.

"¿No lo crees así, Ash?" Delia le insistió.

"Ehmmm, eh..."

"No tienes remedio, hijo! Deja de andar en las nubes." Delia suspiró, Lorenzo rió. Ash se sonrojó.

_Esa sensación otra vez_. Ash pensó rápidamente, deteniendo su cuerpo y frunciendo el ceño. Algo o alguien lo estaba viendo, vigilándolo... _Podía_ sentirlo. Era como el juego de escondidas, sabes que los escondidos están a tu alrededor, vigilando tus movimientos, pero tu no los puedes encontrar.

Mientras Delia y Lorenzo siguieron con su platica y comenzaron a avanzar mas por el museo, Ash aprovechó la oportunidad.

"¿Anda alguien ahí?" Preguntó, más intrigado que otra cosa. Caminó alrededor del M.D.A., sus manos metidas en las bolsas de sus jeans...

Y miró algo moverse entre las sombras.

"Oye, quién eres? Por qué me estás siguiendo?" Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó a una esquina oscura donde sospechaba podría estar, pero no encontró nada...

Entonces, se le ocurrió voltear hacia arriba... Y frente a él, en el segundo nivel del museo, alcanzó a divisar una silueta huyendo del lugar.

Ash no pensó, solo se puso en acción!

Corrió hasta las escaleras, donde podía subir al dichoso segundo nivel y no se detuvo aunque chocara con otros turistas. Siguió el camino que la silueta había tomado... o eso trató, todo se volvió más confuso al encontrarse con tres pasillos. Ash decidió seguir sus instintos... y escogió el del lado derecho.

Para su mala suerte, ese pasillo llevaba a una exposición de pintura, que estaba repleta de gente. Ash dio un largo suspiró pero no se rindió. Sabía que este era el camino correcto. Tras escurrirse con millones de disculpas entre toda la gente, Ash llegó al final, donde se encontraban dos puertas que solo tenías que empujar. Al atravesarlas, se encontraban como cinco puertas aproximadamente a lo largo de otro gran pasillo. Dos a la izquierda, tres a la derecha.

Pero, no fue hasta que Ash dio sus primeros pasos y miró a través de las ventanas, que se dio cuenta que eran salones. Salones de arte. Ash comenzó a voltear a todas partes, viendo que en un salón estaban alumnos pintando, en otro moldeando figuras de barro... En otro, declarando poemas de amor de los cuales todos se reían... Pero, fue cuando Ash se detuvo frente al de dibujo, que sintió _esa mirada_ penetrando su persona.

Volteó de inmediato, se paró frente a la ventana y no pudo evitar recargar sus manos en el vidrio, al encontrarse completamente hipnotizado por el par de _ojos dorados_ frente a él. La mirada estaba fijada intensamente en él, a pesar de estar en clase. Ash parpadeo lentamente, repentinamente necesitando más aire. Era una chica, su mano echa puño sosteniendo un lápiz y su libreta de hojas para dibujar descansando en la paleta de su mesa-banco...

Ash abrió sus labios, queriendo decirle cualquier cosa a la chica, quien seguía mirándolo, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí. Ash supo de inmediato que ella era la persona que lo había estado vigilando entre las sombras y no supo como sentirse al respecto.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose le provocó a Ash dejar de bobear frente a la ventana y voltear a ver a una señora en la puerta del salón. Ash adivinó que se trataba de la maestra.

"Se te ofrece algo, jovencito?" La seño comenzó a mover sus pie con impaciencia. Sus manos en su cintura. Ash tragó saliva, no sabiendo exactamente que responder.

"Bueno... yo.." Luego una idea llegó a su mente. "Quería saber si hay espacio disponible para un alumno más."

Sus ojos viajaron de la maestra hasta la chica... Acaso estaban todos alumnos riéndose de él? Si, lo estaban!

Ash respiró hondo, queriendo calmar el calor subiendo a sus mejillas.

"Tienes que preguntar en la Dirección, ahí es donde manejan las inscripciones... ¿Es eso todo?" La señora apuntó con su brazo hacia la puerta más lejana, donde la Dirección se encontraba.

"Sí..erh.. gracias." Sin embargo _no_ se movió de donde estaba, su mirada conectada con la de la chica. Ya ni siquiera le importaba las risas juguetonas de todos los demás alumnos.

"¿Deseas algo con Bianca?" La voz definitivamente estaba enojada ahora. Ash parpadeo, saboreando el nombre en sus labios.

"Bianca..." Por alguna extraña razón... No le gustó el nombre. Se sentía _equivocado_, no le quedaba a la chica.

_Si, como no, porque Ash es tan hermoso nombre.._ Pensó sarcásticamente. Entonces, el gran reloj, colgado en el interior del salón, captó su completa atención. Había pasado una hora desde que dejo a Lorenzo y su madre!

Oh, no! Su mamá lo va a _matar_!

"Gracias, señora! Espere por mi, me inscribiré en cuanto pueda!" Y cuando le dedicó un último vistazo a esos ojos dorados tan cautivadores, estos estaban agrandecidos en sorpresa y... miedo?

Ash no tenía tiempo para descifrarlo, así que salió del lugar sin decir más.

* * *

"¿Clases de dibujo?" Su madre repitió sus palabras, viéndolo como si estuviera loco.

Ash suspiró y probó mejor su sopa.

"Pero, de donde te ha salido esa nueva pasión?" Delia continuó, su voz juguetona.

"No es para tanto... Sólo sería un hobby. Y necesito uno. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer todo el día? Por mas que te agrade la idea, no me la voy a pasar ayudando a limpiar la casa.."

Delia le pegó su mano, entre juguetona y un poquito seria.

"Está bien. Si es lo que quieres. Que casualidad que era algo así lo que te iba proponer..."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lorenzo me dijo que daban clases de canto—"

"Mamá! Yo _no_ canto, de donde sacaste eso!"

"Oh, Ash, pero cantaste tan lindo en aquella obra junto con Gary, disfrazados de Meowths!"

"Tenía 6 años!"

* * *

_Genial..._

"¿Qué quiere decir con que me van a poner en otro salón?" Ash lloriqueó frente una de las maestras que impartían la materia.

"Sr. Ketchum, en el salón al que quiere asistir ya están avanzados para usted. Usted necesita estar en una clase principiante—"

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser _dibujar_? Lo aprendí a hacer en el jardín de niños."

"Si, pero—"

"Está bien, como quiera..." Ash ya tenía otro plan debajo de la manga. "Sólo _dígame_ en que salón debo ir, y lo haré."

La maestra le sonrío amablemente y le apuntó al primer salón, que se encontraba _enfrente_ al que quería estar. Eso era cruel tortura.

Ash esperó que la maestra entrará a la dirección otra vez, para empezar con su camino... Se detuvo frente al indicado, donde apenas estaban llegando alumnos y volteó al que tanto deseaba.

Y los ojos dorados le recibieron.

El corazón de Ash dio una fuerte voltereta.

Tras fijarse que la señora del otro día no se encontrara, Ash entró al salón. La chica de nombre Bianca lució asustada ante su presencia. Ash caminó lentamente hacia ella mientras le dirigió la palabra por primera vez.

"Hola."

Bianca parpadeo y bajo su mirada. Algo que ha Ash no le agradó, esos ojos eran... _bonitos_, como para permanecer escondidos.

"Soy Ash. Ash Ketchum... sólo quería preguntarte¿por qué me estabas siguiendo el otro día?"

Bianca presionó su libreta de dibujos contra su pecho, negando ligeramente con su cabeza.

"Sé que eras tú." Ash uso su voz mas suave, queriéndole demostrar que no tenía nada que temer. No estaba enojado, solo muy curioso.

Solo silencio fue la respuesta.

Bianca levantó su mirada, y Ash se sintió aliviado por ver que ya no mostraban miedo. Le sonrió, lo mas amigable posible.

"... Eras tú, verdad?"

Bianca asintió, sus mejillas tornándose rosas.

Ash tomo un par de pasos mas, hasta que sus manos rozaron con la paleta de su mesa-banco, sintiendo una invisible fuerza atrayéndolo hacia la chica. Cuando quedaron en silencio una vez más, Ash aprovechó para mirarla mas atentamente.

Bianca tenia cabello castaño claro, largo hasta sus hombros, su piel casi del mismo tono que Ash. Vestía un vestido verde, o eso alcanzaba a notar. Y sus ojos, oh, como le gustaban esos ojos... _Dorados! Nunca había visto unos así!_ Parecía que brillaban, Ash tenías unas ansias de saber como se verían a la luz del sol.

Bianca colocó su libreta en el mesa-banco, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

"Mmmm, así que.. te llamas Bianca?"

La chica lo miró un momento, su ceño fruncido ligeramente, para luego asentir lentamente.

"Mucho gusto. Mi madre y yo acabamos de llegar a Ciudad Altomare—"

"Usted otra vez!" La señora que Ash, muy seriamente estaba comenzando a odiar, le interrumpió mientras colocaba su maletín en el escritorio. "No me diga que logró integrarse en este grupo."

"No exactamente..." Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su clase ya había comenzado. "Demonios! Tengo que _irme_, Bianca." Pero, no lograba _hacerlo_, porque Bianca estaba sonriendo, y Ash no podía despegar su mirada de sus labios. "Yo... ¿estarás todavía aquí cuando mi clase termine?"

Bianca... asintió, todavía sonriéndole. El corazón de Ash no dejaba de palpitar con todo lo que tenía... Nunca le había sucedido esto. Nunca le había atraído una chica antes, y si había dejado amigas en Pueblo Paleta.

Al entrar a su clase, tras disculparse por su tardanza, se sentó frente a un niño con gafas, quien le sonrió de manera amigable.

"Hola, mi nombre es Masato." Se presentó, ofreciendo su mano. El maestro apenas estaba sacando las listas de su maletín, para pasar asistencia.

"Soy Ash, mucho gusto." Le tomó la mano, y se sintió muy feliz de por fin hacer su primer amigo en esta gran ciudad.

"Eres nuevo aquí, verdad? Nunca te había visto antes."

"Sí, vengo de Pueblo Paleta."

"Pueblo Paleta! Vivías en el mismo lugar donde el famoso Profesor Oak _vive_!"

"Ustedes dos! Guarden silencio o serán castigados!" El maestro les ordenó. Masato y Ash asintieron con una temeroso, "Sí, Sr."

Aunque, aun así, siguieron cuchicheando entre ellos. "Sí, el Prof. Oak es muy buen amigo mío y de mi madre. El fue el que me entregó mi primer Pokémon—"

"Eres un entrenador Pokémon?" A pesar de susurrar, se podía escuchar la emoción en la voz del infante.

Ash suspiró antes de responder. "_Solía_ serlo... Me retiré hace tiempo."

"Oww¿por qué?" Masato dijo, un poco decepcionado.

Ash no quería traer viejos recuerdos a la luz... Quería dejarlos plantados en lo mas profundo de su mente... "Tal vez, algún día te lo diga, que te parece?"

Masato le sonrió dulcemente. "Me parece una oferta muy justa. Eso garantiza que seremos amigos un largo tiempo, entonces?"

Ash asintió enseguida. "Exactamente!"

"Shhh! Ketchum, una más y vas pa' fuera!"

"Sí, Sr."

* * *

Si no fuera por Masato, Ash ya se hubiera muerto del aburrimiento. Tras presentarse el Profesor James, los había puesto a dibujar una botella vacía! Por favor!

Ash bostezó por milésima vez, y Masato no se quedaba atrás. Lo bueno que la clase era de hora y media, y una vez que se acabó, Ash y Masato casi se tropiezan de lo rápido que querían salir del salón.

Bianca estaba ahí. Su libreta sujetada entre sus manos, tapándole el pecho y estómago.

Ash estaba tan sorprendido..

"Bianca, hola! Qué haces todavía aquí?" Masato fue el que la saludó. Bianca le sonrió y le asintió.

"¿Lorenzo todavía no a llegado a recogerte? O quieres irte con nosotros?" Masato se escuchó feliz a la idea.

Pero... "Lorenzo?" Ash preguntó, tratando de entender. Bianca asintió.

Pero, fue Masato el que le respondió. "Lorenzo es su abuelo, es un señor muy amable que trabaja—"

"En un museo y de carpintero, ya lo sé. Ya lo conozco. Pero.. no sabía que era abuelo de Bianca."

Masato lo miró y luego a Bianca...quien estaba viendo a Ash... quien, a su vez, miraba atentamente a Bianca.

Masato suspiró, ajustándose sus lentes, y odiando ser la "mosca" en el asunto.

"Gracias, por esperarme." Ash le sonrió. Bianca se sonrojó mientras le sonrió de vuelta, de manera penosa.

Masato roló sus ojos. "Así que... nos vamos?"

El estómago de Ash decidió hacer acto de presencia con un fuerte rugido. "Si... tengo hambre!" Dijo, rojo como tomate. Masato comenzó a reír suavemente, y Bianca parecía hacer lo mismo... aunque no salía ningún ruido de sus labios.

Así, los tres emprendieron camino fuera del museo, Masato siendo el que mas hablada. Bianca y Ash escuchaban atentos, aunque disimuladamente se echaban miraditas uno al otro. Intercambiaban pequeñas sonrisas, y una vez que salieron al aire libre, donde estaba el atardecer naciendo, Ash no pudo alejar su vista de Bianca.

De sus ojos dorados.

Se detuvo. Bianca le imitó... Masato suspiró y se adelantó un poco más.

Bianca y Ash quedaron uno frente al otro, sonriendo tímidamente pero no quitando su mirada de cada uno.

Ash se acercó un poco más...

Latias estaba confundida. Este chico la hacía sentir muy chistosa. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto llegar a Altomare, no había podido sacarlo de su mente. Era tan lindo y amable... Sin mencionar que muy apuesto.. Y su voz hacia su corazón acelerarse.

Y la había encontrado y hasta se había unido a la Escuela de Arte... por _ella_! Solo por tener la oportunidad de _conocerla_!

"Me gustan... tus ojos... Son hermosos." Latias abrió sus labios, queriéndole agradecer.. decirle _tantas_ cosas. Ash no sabía lo que sus palabras significaban para ella, ya que sus ojos era lo único que permanecía casi igual de su verdadera forma.

Pero, todo su mundo se derrumbó al ver a Latios a espaldas de Ash. Estaba en su forma transparente, pero aún así podía notar su silueta... Oír su voz:

_"Qué estás haciendo con ese **humano**!"_

Latias trató de explicarle, pero no encontró forma alguna.

_"Latias! Será mejor que regreses al Jardín **ahora**, antes que Lorenzo te vea!"_

_No quiero.._ Deseaba poder articular. No quería irse justo ahora, cuando había conocido a Ash... Cuando, después de un largo tiempo, se sentía _feliz_.

Pero, nunca tenía opción, no?

Siempre tenía que obedecer... y tragarse sus propios sentimientos.

"Bianca? Estás bien?"

Miró a Ash por última vez, le sonrió y salió corriendo.

Podía escuchar los llamados de Ash, pero cerró sus ojos y no miró atrás. En cuanto tuvo un escondite, se transformó a su forma original. Se volvió invisible al igual que su hermano..

... y voló como si fuera el aire.

* * *

**Notas:** Alguien notó que Pikachu no existe en este fic? -**risa malévola-** Otra cosa, está Latios amargado, o qué?


	2. Contra La Marea

**"SERÁS EL AIRE."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**

**Resumen:** **AU**. Ash y su familia se han mudado a Cd. Altomare en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Lo que Ash no sabe es que va a encontrar todo lo contrario, una vez que conozca a la dueña de unos misteriosos ojos dorados.

**Parejas:** Altomareshipping - Ash/Latias (Si, Latias en su forma Pokémon! No quiero comentarios _Pokefílicos_, si no te gusta solamente no lo leas).

**Rating:** PG-13, por ahora.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi amiga _Dark_ _Raikou-chan_, mi _Mamá_ y todos los _Fans_ de esta linda pareja que existan! ;-)

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**

Ash le pegó a su almohada por cuarta vez, frustrado por los acontecimientos de su previo día. Había sido un tonto! Había hablado sin pensar primero -que novedad- y en consecuencia había asustado a Bianca!

Bianca era una de las chicas más tímidas que Ash jamás había conocido. Así que, debió adivinar que se asustaría con sus palabras atrevidas, por mas que haya tratado de convertirlas en un cumplido.

"Debe de pensar que soy un... pervertido.."

Bueno, tal vez no era para tanto, pero el hecho de que había huido de él le daba una idea de que tan mal se había sentido la chica al oírlo. Suspirando derrotado, Ash se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta el balcón de su habitación. La luna era llena esa noche y al verla, Ash se sintió más tranquilo, su mente aclarándose de la miseria que lo había estado atacando. Las tuercas de su cerebro comenzaron a girar, un buen plan para disculparse mañana formándose ingeniosamente.

¿Qué le podría regalar?

¿Una tarjeta?

¿Un chocolate?

"Mmmm." Entonces, Ash recordó las tiendas de curiosidades que había descubierto al llegar a la ciudad, recordó como su mamá se había encontrado maravillada por unas figuras de Pokémons echas en cristal. También recordó que tan caras habían anunciado costar, siendo la razón por la cual su mamá no se había comprado nada.

Ash suspiró y corrió a buscar su alcancía en forma de Charmander, el preciado objeto guardado muy íntimamente en las profundidades de debajo de su cama.

Desafortunadamente, al momento de sacar la alcancía, se tumbó otra caja que se encontraba cerca y que no había tenido las agallas de desempacar. Era una caja pequeña, las orillas gastadas ... pero su contenido era lo que detuvo el corazón de Ash en seco.

A primera vista, el rostro alegre de Misty le saludo desde la fotografía tirada en el piso. Ash respiró hondo, repitiéndose a si mismo que era simplemente una fotografía, que no probaba nada... Que no los extrañaba... Finalmente, se armó de valor y el retrato fue tomado en sus manos. Y no, no estaban temblado!

Apreciándose mejor a la luz de la luna, después de Misty, Brock y Pikachu sus ojos encontraron. Ash los cerró casi de inmediato, queriendo olvidar el dolor que comenzaba a llenar su alma como filosos fragmentos de cristal enterrándose sin piedad en su pecho.

"No.. Ellos son historia... Ya no son tus amigos." Con eso, devolvió tan detestado retrato de su pasado a la caja y tras cerrarla bien, la escondió otra vez, ahora en el último cajón del buró donde guardaba su ropa limpia.

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, sentado en la oscuridad, sus manos cerradas en puños. La canción de un grillo se escuchó, inexplicablemente, relajando la tensa posición de sus hombros. Entonces, la imagen de unos ojos dorados regresó a su mente y Ash se encontró sonriendo. Tenía que tener más cuidado, ya no podía acelerarse con declaraciones amorosas. Primero que nada, debía convertirse en su amigo. Porque eso era lo que más quería, tener amigos. Liberarse de esta soledad que había estado ya demasiado con él.

Tenía que seguir adelante y dejar el pasado donde pertenecía.

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**

**-Capitulo 2: Contra La Marea.-**

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**

**Tal vez habrá quien piense que exagero**

**Porque nunca me canso de mirarte**

**Y es que no saben cuánto yo te quiero**

**Ni el encanto que siento al contemplarte.**

**Me tildarán tal vez de loca y falsa**

**Sin conocer que tú eres en mi vida**

**Una verdad que todo lo realza**

**Y una hermosa locura compartida.**

**Yo que temí a la vida y la muerte**

**Me rindo al 'yo' que sólo tú has logrado**

**El que surgió de pronto al conocerte**

**El que sólo es feliz si está a tu lado.**

**Porque contigo todo es diferente**

**Sonríe la vida siempre en tu presencia**

**Y el miedo de morir, sencillamente, **

**es** **que no me acompañes en la ausencia.**

**Que me critiquen todos los que quieran**

**Que se burlen si al verte me embeleso:**

**Me darían la razón si comprendieran**

**Lo que vale uno solo de tus besos.**

**-"Existencial", Conchita Unanue.-**

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**

"Este helado está delicioso!" Ash no pudo evitar expresar, gente alrededor volteando a examinarlos con ceños fruncidos. Ash sintió las miradas pero, como siempre, no les dio importancia, toda la merecía el aperitivo en sus manos. Nunca antes había probado algo _tan_ cremoso, y dulce! Se derretía en su paladar tan lentamente que Ash no pudo contener los gemidos suavemente salir de su boca, adorando la sensación a más no poder.

Masato rió fuertemente a su lado, no sabiendo que era más gracioso, el mismo Ash o el público que tenían muy atentos por todo el parque. "No es para tanto."

"Claro que sí! Nunca había probado algo tan rico!"

Masato se calmó lentamente, al final solamente una sonrisa permaneciendo en su rostro, feliz de ser la persona en mostrarle a su amigo las delicias de Altomare. "Te dije que el precio valía la pena."

"Lo sé, nunca volveré a dudar de ti." Ash le guiñó el ojo, mientras saboreaba otra cucharada. Tal vez podía pedir la receta para que su madre hiciera el intento? "Por cierto, no sabes dónde hay una tienda donde vendan buenos... regalos?"

Masato lo miro pícaramente unos minutos para luego darle aire de malicia a su sonrisa. "Para.. qué? O mejor debería preguntar, para quién?" Ash se sonrojó en respuesta y fue todo lo que Masato necesitó. "Bueno, si, conozco unas cuantas, pero te advierto que no son nada baratas."

Como el niño predijo en su mente, Ash roló sus ojos. "Tampoco soy tan pobre, sabes?"

Masato rió otra vez, sujetando su estómago. Últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho, notó el pequeño. Y todo era gracias a Ash. Después de acabar con sus helados, se dirigieron a la parte centro de la ciudad, donde Masato afirmaba que era el lugar perfecto para ir de compras.

"¿Qué le vas a comprar?" Preguntó por millonésima vez solamente para fastidiar. Ash, cansado de escucharlo, amenazó a Masato con su mano pero, al últimos minutos, el chico logró escaparse de sus garras, carcajeando y burlándose de su lentitud, el resplandor del sol acariciando sus rostros mientras finalmente se declaraban la paz.

"...No lo sé." Contestó Ash, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones. "Mi madre me dijo.. er... que dejara..." _'que mi corazón lo eligiera_.' "Mm, no lo sé! Espero y tú me ayudes, para eso te traje!" Cambió de respuesta, decidiendo que las palabras de su madre eran demasiado cursis para decirlas en voz alta.

Masato frunció su ceño un poquitín pero no tardó mucho en cambiar su semblante a uno triunfal al alcanzar a divisar una de sus tiendas favoritas. "Ya llegamos!"

Era una tienda especializada en artículos de artes plásticas, y Ash no podía cerrar su boca aunque su vida dependiera de ello, su asombro era demasiado genuino para poder esconderlo, tenían de todo! Sacapuntas, libretas, lápices, plumas, borradores, pinturas, colores, lienzos, diferentes tipos de hojas para dibujar, cuadernos, hasta mochilas!

"Dios, no sé por donde empezar!" Una gota de sudor cayo sobre la cabeza de Ash y Masato trató de ayudarlo a escoger algo que Bianca necesitara para la clase.

"Mmmm, qué tal un paquete de lápices?"

"No, pensará que soy un tacaño.."

"Está bien, qué tal un cuaderno?"

"Se nota que no tienes sentido de romanticismo."

"Bueno, soy un niño, qué esperas de mi?"

"Sí, pero, se nota que cuando crezcas, usarás más tu mente que tu corazón."

Fue el turno para Masato de rolar sus ojos. "Perdóname la vida, pero no todos podemos ser un Romeo como tú."

Ash rió, el encargado uniéndosele.

"Oye, mira!" Caminaron a un estante donde tenían acomodados varios estuches para lápices. Ash sonrió. Los estuches eran hermosos! Tenían diamantes de todos tamaños y colores forrándolos, unos formando el retrato de un Butterfree o de hasta un Latias, los las siluetas de los Pokémons resplandeciendo tanto a la luz del sol mañanero como el propio arco iris.

"Es el perfecto regalo, a las chicas les gustan las cosas que brillan!"

Ash miró a su amigo con curiosidad. "¿En serio? Quien te dijo eso?"

"Mi hermana!"

Oh, bueno, eso explicaba porque su madre había querido tanto una de esas figuras de cristal. "¿Tienes una hermana?"

"Sipi. Bueno, a decir verdad, es mi media hermana. Ahora anda viajando por Hoenn.. creo." Masato respondió pensativo. Ash podía reconocer la nostalgia en su mirada. "Algún día te la presentaré, ya verás!"

Ash asintió con una sonrisa. "Sería un honor."

Masato se sonrojó ante su vehemencia. "Bueno, no seas tan exagerado! Es sólo un niña."

Ash guiñó su ojo. "Pero, recuerda que soy todo un Romeo!"

"Oye, pobre de ti que coquetees con ella!"

"No lo haré! Te lo prometo."

"... Mmmm..."

"¿No me crees?" Ash preguntó con voz inocente. "En serio, como haré algo así ahora que tengo a Bianca?" Enseguida, Ash se sonrojó a sus propias palabras. De donde había salido eso? A donde se había ido su juramento de pensar antes de abrir su boca?

Masato sonrió enseguida. "¿Ah, sí?"

"... Cállate."

Pero, Masato comenzó a cantar sin piedad alguna. "Ash y Bianca sentados en un árbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O—"

"MASATO!"

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**

Había llegado a una decisión, tras una larga noche con imágenes de aquel humano reviviéndose una otra vez por debajo de sus párpados, tentándola y tentándola... Latias voló en silencio, por la que sería su quinta vuelta alrededor del jardín, y no pudo evitar imaginar como se sentiría tener a Ash volando junto a ella. Estaba segura que podía con su peso y si se concentraba lo suficiente—

—¿_Qué_ estaba pensando?

Era estúpido. Volar con Ash consistiría en confesar su verdadera identidad y eso equivaldría a otro furioso sermón de su hermano... Eso, si la perdonaba del todo.

Y cómo podía olvidar el detallito de que no sabia como Ash reaccionaria? Seguiría interesado en ella a pesar de ser un Pokémon?

Aunque, sí Ash lo deseaba, Latias podía permanecer con su disfraz de Bianca por toda la eternidad...

_Demonios_! Pero qué—Esto _era_ grave!

Latias sintió sus mejillas pálidas sonrojarse al escucharse a sí misma, sorprendida por la maldición todavía haciendo eco en su mente. Todo era culpa de Ash.

La estaba volviendo loca.

Estaba volteando su mundo de arriba a abajo.

Y Latias se estaba haciendo adicta a tal efecto. Su ser vibrando con una nueva clase de adrenalina que la hacía anhelar por lo prohibido sin importarle las consecuencias. Bianca—la verdadera Bianca—tal vez le tendría respuestas a sus tantas preguntas sobre el tema pero...

"Latias, querida, dónde estas!" Lorenzo la llamó desde los columpios donde solía pasar su tiempo a solas y, resignada, Latias flotó cerca de el, expresando lo descontenta que estaba todavía con él por no ofrecerle ni una clase de apoyo en la gran discusión que había tenido con Latios la noche anterior.

Lorenzo la ignoró sin embargo, como Latias imaginaba que lo haría, y anunció que ya casi era hora de su clase de dibujo. Latias enseguida sintió sus ánimos elevare pero, los escondió muy dentro de ella. Había "jurado" no volverle a dirigir la palabra a Ash si deseaba continuar asistiendo a sus clases, pero Latias había mentido entre dientes profundamente. Tenía un plan bajo la manga, por así decirlo.

Estaba cansada de ser controlada a consecuencia de algo que _no_ había sido _su_ culpa.

Bianca hubiera deseado que Latias siguiera los llamados de su corazón, como su amiga lo había hecho, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás y lo último que Latias podía hacer para honrar su memoria era...

... buscar a Ash.

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. Y Masato no lo estaba ayudando.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho venir una hora antes de la clase! Estás loco? Apenas y alcancé a saborear mi sopa!"

"No te preocupes, te llevo a cenar a mi casa en agradecimiento. Mi mamá tienes ganar de conocerte." Sus dedos no dejaban de doblar la orilla de su cuaderno, mirando por alguna señal de la llegada de Bianca por el rabiño del ojo. Nada.

Ash suspiró. "¿Estás seguro que le gustará?"

Masato lo ignoró, cansado de responderle las primeras diez veces, a cambio concentrándose en abrir una bolsa de golosinas que guardaba en casos de emergencia. Tonto Ash, más le valía que su madre cocinara tan delicioso como la suya.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se cayó de la cama." La voz de su maestro les dio la bienvenida y Masato volteó a saludarlo cuando _sintió_ algo atorado en su garganta.

Ash lo imitó y obtuvo casi la misma reacción. Casi.

"Profesor, qué le pasó a su cuello?" El fiel alumno se olvidó de Masato y el regalo posando en su mesa-banco, apresurándose a ayudar al hombre con su portafolio y otros carteles que parecían ser nuevo material para la clase. "... y a su ojo!"

"No te preocupes, Ketchum—"

"Pero, luce muy grave—"

"Fue un tonto accidente, en serio. Trataba de bajar unos documentos en mi oficina cuando perdí el equilibrio... y bueno, el resto es historia, chamaco."

"Pues que _tan_ alto estaban esos documentos?"

"Ketchum, alguien te ha dicho que la curiosidad mató al Meowth?"

Ash no respondió, su atención fija en la mancha púrpura, casi azul, pintando el ojo derecho del Maestro conocido como James y el collarín que rodeaba tan frágil parte del cuerpo humano. No podía ser posible que una simple caída causara tanto daño, o sí?

Tenía que investigar con su madre, la mujer teniendo un título en medicina que desde hace mucho tiempo no ejercía.

"ASH!"

El chico en cuestión brincó al sonido de Masato, en su asiento y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus pupilas señalándole hacia la puerta del salón con cejas alzadas malévolamente.

"Oh, parece ser que alguien viene a visitarlo, Ketchum." James le guiñó su ojo sano pero, el chico no pareció escucharlo, hipnotizado con la silueta esperando en el umbral.

Ash tragó saliva, y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. Y no, no lo estaba. Era completamente real la identidad de su visitante.

"Er.. Ejem.. Hola, Bianca."

Los ojos dorados se suavizaron, conectados con los suyos sin titubear, al contrario del día de ayer. Un hombro de la chica se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta, su manos unidas por detrás de su espalda y una hermosa sonrisa le saludaba con aire de... casi sensualidad.

Ash no perdió más tiempo y corrió hacia Masato, quien le tenía preparado el regalo en sus manos alzadas. "Sí se puede, tigre." Le susurró el niño y Ash no pudo evitar reír ante su insolencia. Al acercarse a la puerta, Bianca parecía perder la paciencia y lo tomó de su muñeca para jalarlo hacia afuera rápidamente.

Los aplausos de Masato y el Prof. James se escucharon por todo el pasillo.

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**

Latias solamente tenía una manera de comunicarse y tristemente no consistía en su voz, pero Ash parecía descifrar sus sentimientos con sus muecas faciales, lo cual era sorprendente halagador...

"No luzcas tan culpable, yo soy quien debería disculparme." Ash le sonrió, sus manos torturando la envoltura del regalo que sujetaba. Latias no deseó hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero para quien _más_ podría ser el regalo sí lo había traído con ellos al salir? "Perdóname si fui muy atrevido ayer—_Mira_, te compré esto como ofrecimiento de paz y juro no volver a abrir mi boca a lo pen—"

La otra mitad de la frase murió con un súbito silencio, dicha boca, abierta a pesar de su juramento, pero ocupada en una tarea muy diferente...

Latias nunca había besado a nadie, obviamente, pero si había visto casi todas las películas románticas existentes en la faz de la tierra, en compañía de Bianca y todavía en su actual soledad y más o menos tenía una idea.

Ash, sin embargo, le demostró que tanta experiencia guardaba tras su fachada de niño bueno e inocente, y al darse cuenta de tal cosa, la decisión de Latias se hizo más firme. Con su labio inferior atrapado entre los suaves y aterciopelados de Ash, las manos de Latias sujetaron cabellos azabaches para saber con exactitud que _más_ se escondía tras ese rostro bonito.

Lo primero con lo que su psique se conectó fue un infante de cabellos color fuego, ojos cerrados y acostado con aire de finalidad y paz. Levemente escuchó llantos y palabras de furia y Latias ajustó sus sentidos para alargar el escenario. Todo era borroso, con excepción de la silueta de un Ash mucho más joven, llorando en el pecho de la que parecía ser su madre. Casi sintiéndose parte del lugar, Latias volteó a su alrededor y se volvió a encontrar con el chico dormido, para su terror, descansando en un ataúd. No era el único, otros dos le hacían compañía pero antes de que Latias se pudiera enfocar mejor, otro plano del cerebro de Ash se presentó en forma de una grande y ruidosa explosión.

_-"PIKACHU!"-_

Después de eso, todo quedo en blanco, pero los sentidos de Latias absorbieron como esponja las sensaciones de soledad y de intensa tristeza. Depresión, furia, ansiedad. Una grande desesperación por regresar el tiempo, por salvar a su padre y a sus dos mejores amigos... Por remediar el error de haber confiado en las personas equivocadas. Había recuerdos de un Lugia—de un Lugia _volando_ con Ash en su lomo justo como Latias lo anhelaba y sus celos fueron _tan_ fuertes que la desconcentraron lo suficiente para darle la oportunidad a Ash de expulsarla de su mente.

"Latias."

Ojos oscuros, vacíos, la enfrentaron cara a cara y sin temor. Latias tuvo que parpadear para poder captar lo que había salido de la boca de su "víctima".

"¿Eres una _Latias_?"

Latias respiró profundo, asintiendo finalmente.

Su plan había resultado.

No solamente había ella invadido la privacidad de Ash, pero, le había dado la misma oportunidad a él de visitar sus recuerdos y los secretos que no podía contar con simples palabras.

Ash miró el suelo unos momentos y Latias se ocupó con apreciar la envoltura del regalo que había tomado de las manos de Ash mientras su beso había sido compartido. El silencio rápidamente se volvió incómodo y justo cuando Latias iba a dar paso al Plan B, por más doloroso que ese fuera, Ash levantó su mirada y acercó sus rostros por segunda vez en un brutal movimiento.

Su plan _había_ resultado.

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**

_**Continuará...**_

**------------------------≈»¤«≈------------------------**


End file.
